


Lanterns That Hang Are Never Truly Alone

by Atalante241



Series: One Shots of Ideas [13]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A Magic Tree, Actual work I put into this maybe like 1-3h, Choked and body slammed to death, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It took me forever to write this, No Beta We Die Like Henry, One Shot, Soul Lanterns, Souls, Supernatural Elements, This was supposed to be crack, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, can you tell this was inspired by the fucking log bit, i guess?, i just procrastinated a whole ass week, logs, then it turned into this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalante241/pseuds/Atalante241
Summary: Tommy enjoys a quiet night in Logsted with his brother, then there’s a giant ass tree suddenly.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: One Shots of Ideas [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552750
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	Lanterns That Hang Are Never Truly Alone

Tommy could swear the logs were talking about him behind his back, he had no proof but he had a feeling. The kind of feeling you get when something bad’s going to happen, the kind of feeling when you’re about to fall. 

He had asked Ghostbur about it, and to his shock the dead man had agreed with him. Stating that the place _‘gave me the heebie jeebies’_ like nothings ever done before.

After that the two had come to one conclusion, traps. They built traps, for the logs. Very nice looking ones out of oak and cobblestone, at least in Tommy’s opinion they looked nice. Ghostbur called them ugly as sin but who gave a shit about what a ghost thinks, right?

So far nothing had fallen into the traps, well some poor rabbits and sheeps had wandered into them but Tommy couldn’t bring himself to kill them after accidentally looking into their eyes. So they didn’t even get any food out of the traps that were now unusable.

Tommy huffed as he poked the campfire with a stick, he could feel the cold body of his brother pressed against his back. The ghost was playing some amalgamation of tic-tac-toe, connect four and solitaire by himself, from what Tommy could guess the man was winning. 

Tommy leaned forward, resting his face against a log he had cut down specifically for hugging. It was quite sad when you thought too much about it but Tommy didn’t give a fuck, he needed something to hug while not freezing his fingers off. Hugging a ghost was very cold work you see.

Tommy was about to let out another groan of boredom but was stopped by a sudden lack of noise, even the ghost pressed against his back stopped at the sudden void. Then he heard it, it was the sound of stomping feet. Them landing on the ground like bricks from the top of The Vape Tower.

Now Tommy would say that he’s quite smart, many people would disagree with him on that but they haven’t seen his master plans at work. So they’re the idiots for calling him stupid, but even Tommy would call himself stupid for doing what he did next.

  
  


Tommy stood up, and marched straight out of the gates on Logsted his cuddle log discarded next to the fire.

Ghostbur followed after him.

  
  


What greeted them was a calm blue light shining in the forest past the Christmas tree in the distance, and the vaque sound of chanting. Oddly, there were multiple voices.

_**“A new one shall join the parade lights, finding home and solace.”** _

Tommy and Ghostbur shared a confused glance with one another, seemingly having a small fight with their eyes while doing so. Tommy won.

The blonde speed walked towards the presumed people marching through the forest, by the time Tommy was halfway through the giant field a form had emerged from the trees.

From the trees stepped, a tree. It’s branches reached high up into the sky, soul lanterns hanging from a branch ever so often. The being didn’t stop, it moved forward. Ripping its roots from the ground every time it moved, them digging and struggling into the ground the moment they touched it. The soul lanterns practically rang like small bells, each flickering oddly like the force of the night winds wasn’t something to bother themselves with. 

The tree continued past the blonde boy and ghost, leaving ripped and torn ground after it as it approached the lake behind the boy's tent. Then, the tree settled. It’s roots dug into the ground, growing in size and might as it stopped moving.

“What the fuck…?”

Tommy approached the tree, Ghostbur by his side, careful of any funny business that the tree might pull. Soon he stood in front of it, it’s massive roots opening as if a doorway for him to enter.

Strangely, Tommy felt……. comfort.

The boy stepped forward into the depths of the tree’s roots, the ghost of a man long gone following after.

  
  
  


_TommyInnit has just made the advancement **[**_ ** _The Soul Parade]_ **

_WilburSoot has just made the advancement **[**_ ** _The Soul Parade]_ **

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure shit that was supposed to be crack, then I turned it somewhat mysterious???


End file.
